


Is That So? (Process of Elimination Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Firefly
Genre: 200 words, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Simon wakes up gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That So? (Process of Elimination Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You See, I Woke Up Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57965) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



"Woke up. Gay?"

Simon nodded, very seriously.

"You… woke up… gay."

"Do you want me to spell it out for you, Captain, or are you illiterate as well as slow?"

Mal smirked. "Just double checkin'." And then he fell out of his chair, laughing so hard that the cockpit shook.

Simon, miffed, left, shaking his head as the laughter only got louder behind him.

*

"The good book has no advice on… this issue, son. I'm sorry."

Simon sighed.

Only one unmarried person left aboard.

*

"So you're sly, huh?" Jayne slowly looked him up and down.

"'Sly' is not the word that I would—" But then two-hundred pounds of pure muscle were flying at him, and it was all he could do not to duck.

Soon, it was all he could do not to scream, and get on his knees and pleading for more. It was Jayne who got on his knees, and then he did beg. Shamelessly.

Waking up in the cramped bunk a few hours later, he found Jayne staring at him with a smile already half-formed on his face.

"Think you're contagious, Doc." Jayne brushed his thumb over Simon's lips. "I'm startin' to feel pretty sly, myself."


End file.
